


Hair

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Through This Verse [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is just so, Alexander - Freeform, Autistic John Laurens, But like high functioning, Do Not Attempt, Haircuts, I'll do it, Im writing Alex into this and hes gonna talk and its gonna kill me but I WILL DO IT, Multi, OH MAH GOD, Pre-Relationship, Self Given Haircuts, Shit i am like alexander, Slight Fear of Rejection, Tags Are Hard, Transgender Aaron Burr, WHY IS THAT AN OFFICAL TAG, Y'Know?, angsty teen - Freeform, close to me actually, fight me, happy things, what are these tags, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Hah this is out of order from the previous oneAndrea Burr hated her hair. It was beautiful, and, when John ran out of stim toys, it's what he would mess with to keep himself calm. Which is why she felt she might regret this decision.This is set a few weeks before 'Aaron Burr' so yeah.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a thing I am doing, where Andrea is being an angsty teen like, sooo yeah.

Andrea threaded her hand through her hair. It fell around her face, brown, bouncy, and perfect. She hated it. 

The only reason she hadn't cut it yet was the fact that John used her hair to stim sometimes. He had bad days where she was the only one around, so she would let him hold her in his lap and just mess with it. It helped. He loved it. It was the only time she liked her hair. 

Andrea sighed softly, then stood from her spot, slipping into the kitchen. The others weren't home, so she could get to the kitchen in a snap, grabbing a pair of scissors, then headed to the bathroom. 

She stared at her face in the mirror. Her face was tired, and red from tears from the previous night. This was a decision that she felt she had to make, and thus...

The only one she might regret this for is John. But she'll leave enough for him. 

Slowly, hand shaking, she brought up the scissors to her head, then grinned at herself in the mirror. 

Brown ringlets of hair fluttered to the floor around her as she cut it away. It was messy and uneven, but so was her life. She thought it was perfect, but Lafayette would certainly be fixing it once they got home from... wherever the hell they all went. 

The door opened, answering Andrea's question as the smell of pancakes filled the house. Did they go to IHOP without her? How dare they!

Without another look at herself in the mirror, she opened the door to the bathroom. "IHOP? Without me, the Queen of Pancakes?" 

"Aw come on A! We brought you back... pancakes." Alexander trailed off when he spotted Andrea. Her hair was messy, but and just about shoulder length. She was grinning, and there was a fire in her eyes, one that Alexander never remembered seeing before in the year-almost two-that the knew her.

"Mon Ami... what did you do?" Lafayette was gentle, which was surprising seeing as Andrea expected them to be the one who was most passionate about her hair. 

"I cut it off. Myself. I expected not to do a too good job on it, so I knew you'd wanna fix it. It's still on the bathroom floor." She grinned, reaching up and tugging at the slight curl that fell next to her face. 

"Well... I will certainly be fixing it... But... Surprisingly it, it looks, how you say, amazing on you. Short hair, that is. Not that god awful haircut." 

Andrea chuckled softly, glancing to John, who was fidgeting with his shirt. "John, I made sure there was still enough for you to mess with if need be." That obviously relaxed him, and he leaned against Hercules. "Anyways. Someone said something about having pancakes for me?" 

Alex pouted. The two had argued a few days before, and Andrea refused to say his name for two days now. "I did, you dick."

"Bigger than yours honey." Andrea winked, taking the bag from Alexander. He stared at her, then stuck his tongue out at her, turning and pouting. 

After pancakes, Laf dragged Andrea to the bathroom, fixing her hair. 

"Why did you decide to do... this, A?" 

Andrea stared off, smiling slightly. "It felt... I dunno, in a way, right?" 

Laf sighed softly. "Ask me next time, manchot." He then pulled her up gently, turning her to face the mirror. "Like?" 

Andrea looked at herself and watched the grin spread across her face. "Love."

 

( A few days later, John needed her hair and was content with it so short. The amount of braids that ended up in her hair was utterly ridiculous. Andrea was thrilled he adjusted so well. )

**Author's Note:**

> SHORT STUPID BUT HAS SOME CHARACTER BITS THAT ARE NEEDED. SORRY NOT SORRY
> 
> Also, yes, Lafayette did in fact call Aaron "penguin"


End file.
